


Accidents Happen

by shutokuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutokuu/pseuds/shutokuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko always thought he had a better grip on his bladder, but he was very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> the omorashi tag for knb is really small so i decided to add a lil something to it... this is the first time i've ever written omorashi or anything really like it so i decided to just make Kuroko my first poor victim... (please tell me how i did so i can work to improve!!)

He reached the final class of the day. With every passing second, the tick of the clock felt like it was getting louder and louder; like it was mocking and pressuring all the kids and making them work harder for the last few minutes remaining so they could actually make something of their day. But the clock's scare tactics held no effect on Kuroko. In fact, working to the best of his ability was the last thing on his mind. He'd felt it starting a little while ago, but it was undeniably there; the pressing need to relieve himself. However, he couldn't even go as soon as the bell went thanks to a practice match with Kaijo getting scheduled straight after the final bell. Maybe if he pleaded hard enough to the coach, she wouldn't mind terribly much if he nipped to the bathroom – as long as he hurried back quickly. But Riko allowing an important player like Kuroko to waste an important two minutes or so of a match against the likes of Kaijo of all places was incredibly low. Kise was a pretty tough player to win against, so it was mandatory for Kuroko to attend the match and give it his all. Determined not to give into his the increasing strain on his bladder, Kuroko straightened his back up, his thighs squeezing together and his knees swaying from side to side in his seat unconsciously. It was times like these when he was glad for his lack of presence. If people were to notice him barely managing to hold his bladder there'd be waterfall and dripping tap noises all round. It's not like he hadn't tried asking to go, he definitely had. He'd sat with this hand up for a good twenty minutes, but the teacher never noticed him. Kuroko squeezed his lips tightly together in frustration and stared down at the textbook in front of him with a look of disdain washing over his usually expressionless face.

Thanks to the pressing urge to pee, Kuroko hadn't even taken in anything from the lesson – his mind had been wandering too far and the pressure in his abdomen felt like it was rising. In short, it felt weird. Kuroko never had the tendency to drink much throughout the day, but it was especially hot outside and he had started feeling dizzy during the morning assembly to the point where even Kagami looked concerned and handed him his spare water bottle. Kuroko had thanked him earlier, but the only feeling towards Kagami that coursed through Kuroko's head was anger. Kuroko subconsciously wedged his hand between his thighs which helped take away some of the pain a little. He had to persevere as much as he possibly could.

The bell sounded five minutes later and Kuroko was one of the first students out of the room, not even waiting for Kagami. Although Kagami was probably already heading off the basketball practice already, so he wouldn't mind Kuroko ditching him that much. With that thought fresh in his mind, Kuroko sped off to the bathroom as quickly as his throbbing bladder would allow him. He had to pee as quickly as he could so the coach wouldn't even notice he'd been gone. Each step made Kuroko's bladder feel as though it was getting tighter and tighter, so actually reaching the bathroom was a miracle in itself – or it would have been if he hadn't just pushed the door to find that find that it was locked. Unleashing a highly out of character punch to the door, Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto his other hand to try and release some of the tension built up in his lower abdomen. It worked reasonably well for the time being and even distracted Kuroko from even knowing he still needed to pee. Then he managed to hear footsteps coming down the corridor through his wringing ears. A feeling of hope rushed through his head. Maybe it was the janitor doing a last sweep of the hallway! Maybe they would see Kuroko standing outside the bathroom looking disappointed and unlock the door for him!  
“Oi, Kuroko,” a voice called from down the corridor. It wasn't the janitor. It was just Kagami. It was odd getting a fright from the likes of Kagami – it was usually the complete opposite way around.  
“Yes?” Kuroko weakly replied.  
“Did you forget about the practice match? Coach looks pretty pissed and sent me to look for you.”  
 _Why did he have to mention the word piss now...?_ Kuroko feigned innocence and nodded his head with an “I'm just coming” before quickly scuttling after Kagami who was almost gone from his view already. Kuroko continued hurrying down the corridor and sped into the changing room where he somewhat reluctantly removed his own clothes and replaced them with the Seirin jersey. Normally during practice matches they'd just be wearing normal working-out clothes, but since they were playing a team as tough as Kaijo everyone was treating it as a real match. Kuroko's bladder, obviously not enjoying being full sent a small painful twang into Kuroko's stomach causing him to bend over in pain. It was probably just causing Kuroko pain as a reminder that he couldn't relax yet. His thighs were shaking harder and harder, but he soldiered on. As soon as the match was over he could run home and use his own bathroom. The door swung open revealing a fired-up looking Kagami.  
“Coach looks pissed now, hurry the hell up so I can beat Kise to the ground,” Kagami grinned.  
“Kagami-kun, just because we have won against Kaijo before doesn't mean they won't have improved. Please don't act so cocky,” Kuroko sighed.  
“Whatever – just hurry up. Everybody's waiting on you,” with that, Kagami turned away, leaving the changing room and heading back to the gymnasium.  
Kuroko's hand slipped down to his crotch, drawing in a deep breath as his thighs squeezed together again. He let out a small squeak mixed with a groan as he felt his underwear moisten in his hand a little. All his strength went into stopping the impending flow, his eyes watering and his legs shaking almost thrice as much as before. But what he had just felt was almost torturous - a small yet warm relief the teen had been waiting hours upon hours for. He quickly managed to stop the flow of pee before anything other than a small drip could come out. Peeing himself would be a worst case scenario for him. Sticking out wasn't his thing, and so drawing attention to himself in any way wasn't really natural. For a brief few seconds, Kuroko actually considered just pissing in the shower – it'd be quick, there was a drain to hide all evidence, and there'd be no questions asked, but he had enough pride not to do that, and not to mention how unhygienic it would be.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his fists once more before leaving the changing room with the fear of soiling himself fully implanted on his mind. Holding his bladder was his top priority at the moment. He entered the gymnasium with nobody noticing him at first before Kise came bounding over to him with an excited look plastered on his face.  
“Kurokocchi! It's been a while, so let's have a good game!” he held his hand out to Kuroko who shook it with the hand that hadn't previously been grabbing his crotch.  
“Yes, please do your best,” Kuroko nodded as Kise left him to join his team. Or rather to go back to having a stand-off with Kagami.  
Riko came to greet him next with a face a lot less happier than Kise's. In fact, she was the complete opposite of Kise – angrier than a cat who had fallen into a vat of water.  
“Kuroko! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I needed you to be here as soon as the bell went!”  
“But-”  
“No buts! There's no excuse as to why you're almost twenty minutes late!”  
“I'm sor-”  
“Do you realise just how much I go through to get these practice matches set up?”  
“Coach...”  
“What?!”

Kuroko had to pee _**now**_. His self control was failing him, as were his tired muscles. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut again and quickly grabbed his crotch, but this time he couldn't stop the flow of urine spilling out of his cock. With a quiet whine, Kuroko felt his shivering thighs ease a little as a feeling of relief washed over him before a small stream of pee followed gravity through his underwear and down his leg with a splashing sound as droplets reached the gymnasium floor. Through his euphoric and relieved feeling at having finally being able to release his bladder, the sudden shock and embarrassment of wetting himself not only in front of his team mates, but in front of Kaijo hit him. He'd probably get disgusted stares wherever he went now, and Kise would probably never be able to look him in the eye again, but Kuroko couldn't stop. With his thighs still glued together, urine flowed out of him, creating a splash that seemed more than loud to him as it hit the floor and his shoes. It felt warm and a little unpleasant on his skin, but the pure feeling of relief blocked most of that out. The warm liquid continued streaming down his legs and onto the floor creating a puddle around the shivering Kuroko., and then began to slow down before fully coming to a stop. Kuroko felt like his legs could no longer support him any more as he sunk down to his knees in the middle of the puddle he'd made. He had lost the battle completely, but the relief from no longer having any pain, tension built up in his muscles, or feeling of being bloated or about to burst at the seams made it worth it on the whole grand scheme of things. But despite that, he was utterly humiliated and soaking wet. The relief that came with finally releasing his bladder felt was on par with the feeling that came with beating a strong opponent at basketball; overwhelming joy.

Kuroko didn't dare open his eyes for another minute. There was no doubt that everybody's eyes were fixed on him almost sitting in his own puddle of piss. He heard quiet yet loud enough whispers filling the gymnasium, but he remained silent. He said nothing, just bit his lip and breathed out heavily as he sunk his head down. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes he heard a set of footsteps approach him.  
“Kuroko-kun?” It was Riko.  
“Yes...” Kuroko prepared for another five minute long rant from her about coming prepared, but instead she released a nervous laugh and reluctantly patted Kuroko's back.  
“If you needed the bathroom _that_ badly then you should've come and told me straight away.”  
Kuroko looked up at Riko standing over him in disbelief with an all too familiar silver object in her hands; a key. And not just any key at that – the bathroom key which Kuroko had longed for a mere ten minutes ago.  
“Now, please go get changed... And please take a shower...” Riko sighed.


End file.
